


My King, My Love

by anonymousorly



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Elves, M/M, Mordor, Post-War of the Ring, Smut, kings fucking each other, rally the troops for another war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousorly/pseuds/anonymousorly
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas have a meeting about the recent activity of Mordor. Of course, one thing leads to another.





	1. Chapter 1

Aragorn, in his city's courtyard and leaning over the edge that looked upon all of Mina's Tirith, Pelennor Fields, and Mordor, inhaled deeply. The ring was gone, but not all evil was. The ones of Sauron's army that remained were gathered back in Mordor and creating another army as fast as they could. Though Aragorn sent a few of his own armies out to destroy them, he didn't want to risk a whole war all over again. Eomer and Rohan had done enough and he didn't want to call for help if he could handle it without them. The clouds above Mordor weren't as dark as they used to be, so Aragorn took that as a good sign thus far.

Aragorn heard horse hooves and he looked over to the entrance of the courtyard, smiling when he saw the ever-familiar flying of long, blond hair and green attire on a slim figure. He walked over to the elf as the horse stopped. "Legolas, my dear friend, I appreciate your hasty arrival."

Legolas slid off of the horse, embracing Aragorn. "And leave the powerful Gondorian king waiting? I wouldn't want him getting a bad impression from Mirkwood."

Aragorn chuckled and looked Legolas up and down quickly to see that he was unscratched and in check. "Funny, isn't it, how we both go from a part in a fellowship to kings of our realms?"

Legolas couldn't even compare their transitions. Aragorn, exiled and unexpectedly king, while there was himself, expected but not encouraged. He bit his lip and gave a nod. "Funny," he repeated.

Aragorn frowned, putting a hand on Legolas' cheek. "Smile, my king, and rest. As happy as I am with your velocity, such matters can wait until tomorrow."

"No," Legolas stated, "they cannot. I will not waste any time that they can use to get stronger."

Aragorn nodded, looking over to see two more Mirkwood riders enter the courtyard. "Anxious, were you?" he commented on the speed of the new king.

"There's still two more besides them," Legolas dully said, sighing and petting his horse's mane. "Though, it doesn't surprise me. Why would Mirkwood elves take royalty seriously?"

Aragorn knew about the breaking down of the Greenleaf family, so the words didn't come as any shock. He knew that Legolas' expectations of everything were high and proper, as he was raised to believe, and the fact that things weren't how he thought ached him.

"Come," Aragorn commanded while patting Legolas on the shoulder. "Let us eat while my staff accommodates to them."

At the dinner table and after all the food was in place, Aragorn dismissed the servants and chefs so they could have a private talk in the dining chambers. The kings ate and drank while he filled Legolas in on information that he couldn't put down in the letter.

"I don't predict it being as bad as the war," Aragorn concluded, "but if I don't act quick, I do fear the outcome."

Legolas put down his knife and fork, his first and only plate just being emptied. "I will act with you," he decided. "You won't be alone on this. I won't allow it."

Aragorn ran a hand through his hair and took a sip of wine. He knew that Legolas would no doubt help him, but when realization came that this was another death flip of the coin, he wondered if he should have beckoned Eomer instead. He had no doubts that Legolas and the remaining elves would do wonders, but it was Legolas he was worried for.

"My king?"

Aragorn glanced at Legolas, shaking his head. "Don't call me that, Legolas, for I was first and foremost your friend and companion. We are equal."

"Hardly," Legolas chuckled. "Men are the strength of this world and ages to come. You are now my superior."

"Maybe to them, but not you."

Legolas stared at Aragorn, eyes slightly narrowed in thought.

"Plus, you are older."

At this, Legolas had to laugh. They'd only mentioned their ages a handful of times before, all for their humor. Other humans always asked him how old he was for curiosity purposes and he felt it annoying. However, Aragorn being an older man himself with many years ahead to live, they got a kick out of it.

"Older?" Legolas questioned. "Then tell me how it is I look 2,000 years old while you look about 5,000, my friend?"

Aragorn laughed hard, leaning back in his chair and slamming his hands on the table. Legolas could only laugh harder at the fact he had no idea as to why Aragorn was laughing to hard at what he said.

"How I've missed your company so much, Legolas," Aragorn expressed honestly as he regained composure. "Oh, your presence has been absent, but your humor especially."

"Glad I can help…my king."

Aragorn didn't correct him, instead thinking about the conversation they had left behind. "So, you'll help?"

Legolas, noticing the change of mood, nodded firmly. "Once again until the end. I am forever loyal to you, Aragorn, therefore my realm will be, as well, even passed my rule."

In the middle of picking up his wine goblet, he froze. "Passed your rule?" he asked, wanting that statement to be elaborated.

"I won't be around forever. I might not even see the end of what is coming ahead, but I will have you know that my-"

"Don't speak of such circumstances," Aragorn snapped as he put his goblet down and leaned forward toward Legolas. "You've conquered the worst that this age has put us through. This will be but a crumb of what that was."

Legolas only shrugged.

"Legolas." Aragorn put a hand on the elf's upper arm. "You're the most talented archer and fighter I know, more so than men and elves twice your age and wisdom."

"Men, yes, but my experience does not challenge natural talent like yours." Legolas sighed. "Let's look passed that remark and…just know that elven kind is forever on your side and this city's."

Aragorn, lips pursed, squeezed Legolas' arm gently and twirled the ends of the blond hair between the tips of his fingers. He could only express well thoughts to the elf before they meant repeated significance. Whether or not Legolas believed them was up to him.

"I thank you so much for this feast. It was delightful."

Aragorn eyed Legolas' plate. It was barely empty from the one and only fill.

"Most of what is lied out was unnecessary, however, though you knew that."

Aragorn ran his hand up Legolas' arm and to his shoulder, fingers going through the gold tresses.

"I needed to impress the handsome elven king, didn't I?"

Legolas chuckled under his breath, tilting his head so he could rub his cheek over the tops of Aragorn's fingers. He couldn't deny that he, also, missed the presence of Aragorn, but in addition the physical contact. During the long journey of the fellowship, the accidental touches and intentional holding became familiar and comfortable to him. Not having a warm, strong body around his suddenly one night, one week, one year was hard to grasp.

Legolas shut his eyes at the memories.

"Would you like bed rest? No doubt the ride was tiring and our discussion as much so."

"Would you be in that bed as well?" he asked quickly, opening his eyes.

Aragorn grinned and rubbed the side of Legolas' soft head. He leaned across the edge of the table and put his face closer to the elf's. "I was wondering if I was the only one who felt that way."

"No you weren't." Legolas rubbed his nose across Aragorn's. "You knew that I did."

"Yes, well, as king, sometimes modesty needs to be presented."

Legolas licked his lips and his eyes trailed to Aragorn's mouth. It was right there. It would only take half a second to kiss him finally, but he didn't. The thought and temptation was there, yet he knew that there was time. As an elf, he had to show his restraint for his own good and the name of elves. Little did mankind know that it was just as torturous.

"You didn't answer my question, King Aragorn," Legolas whispered, putting a hand on the man's knee.

"I must attend to a meeting with my committee first, then with my captain to notify him of your decision. Welcome your riders properly, make an appearance at a wedding on the fifth level to give them my well wishes and make a toast, visit a sick child of one of the soldiers that assisted us during the great war, and compose a letter to Gimli that requests his attendance."

Legolas rose an eyebrow.

"You could've just said no."

"I'll come to you tonight." Aragorn said more softly, "I promise."

The moon rose quickly and Legolas wrapped a blanket around his body tighter as he stood on the balcony of the guest room's. The warm breeze hit his face and through his hair, comforting him from negative thoughts that he couldn't avoid.

The door behind him opened and he turned excitedly only to be let down at the sight of a servant. The man put a tray down on the desk that was against the wall, looking at Legolas with wide, inquisitive eyes.

"Will you be needing anything else, King of Mirkwood?" he asked, bowing low.

Legolas wanted to ask where Aragorn was on his list of things he had to do, but decided against it. He didn't want to know how much longer he had to wait. Shaking his head, he turned back to look over the White City.

"If you need immediate assistance, my lord, there will be a wait staff all night in the dining room."

"Thank you, but assure them that I most likely will not be needing anything."

What he really wanted would require waiting in his room. The door behind him shut and he turned around just as fast to look at the tray that remained. He walked over to the desk, smiling as he saw what it was. There was a mug of ice water, warm milk, and two slices of bread. Lying on top of the bread were three rose petals. Picking one of them up, he pressed it to his lips and inhaled deeply.

When Aragorn entered the guest chamber after putting on his night garments, he did so quietly and with a smile on his face. The hour was just barely into the new day and later than he had expected. The visit to the sick child was heartbreaking and he stayed with the soldier to give him comforting words, longer than he expected. At the wedding ceremony, he socialized with not only the wedding party, but citizens that questioned him about the rebirth of Mordor and those that just wanted to shake his hand. He obliged to each of them.

The tray on the desk was untouched minus a missing petal and the candle on the bedside table was still lit even though the elf was, rarely, fast asleep facing it. The petal was in front of his face and he breathed gently against it. Aragorn licked his fingertips, extinguishing the light instantly. He felt bad lying beside Legolas, worrying that he'd wake him up, but he promised .

"My apologies for making you wait," he whispered, his eyes moving across Legolas' face hurriedly. It was more than uncommon to see a sleeping elf. Having grown up with them, he may have seen it happen once a year to a different elf, maybe every five years for the same. Yet, he had never seen Legolas asleep.

"And I thought your beauty couldn't ever be greater." He slowly wrapped an arm around Legolas' waist. "Sleep peacefully, my elf. I am here."

Morning barely broke, the sun just starting it's rise, when Aragorn was woken up. In his arms, Legolas, still asleep, was whimpering and twitching. Confused and concerned, he ran his hands up the elf's back and through his hair.

"Legolas."

Inhaling shakily and his eyes opening wide, Legolas woke up right away. Realizing Aragorn was in front of him and holding him, his fast heartbeat began to calm down. When Aragorn pressed his forehead against his, his body heat up and moved closer.

"You fell asleep."

"Apparently," Legolas replied, eyes noticing the unmoved petal. "Bad thoughts keep lingering in my mind. I'm not sure why."

Mind and body still tired from the short slumber, Aragorn forced his eyes to stay open.

"What kind?"

"Death. Not even during the war did I have them." Legolas turned his face towards the pillow and sighed. He was now wide awake. "Go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake."

"No," he refused. "I am no longer tired."

Legolas rose a hand and traced his pointer finger under Aragorn's eyes.

"Liar. Your dark circles are even darker."

Aragorn blinked slowly, denying himself of the sleep that wished to come upon him. His muscles ached, but he didn't want to give in. He wanted to be with Legolas.

"Aragorn," Legolas pleaded.

Aragorn picked up the petal and smiled. Sitting up slightly, he leaned over Legolas and put it on the table next to the candle. Instead of lying back down, he rolled Legolas onto his back and moved on top of him. The elf didn't resist, sliding his hands up Aragorn's silk shirt to finally feel the skin that he's been itching for.

Aragorn ran his hands up Legolas' covered legs and grabbed the top of the tights, his lips barely touching the elf's. His heart beat harder.

Legolas was having a difficult time keeping up the elf resistance appearance.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" Legolas practically begged, his hips lifting at the brush of Aragorn's fingers.

Aragon finally pressed his lips to Legolas', closing his eyes. He felt a wave of relief go through him at the contact and he welcomed it. He's wanted to do it for so long and he finally had. He had the beautiful elf with him and willing. Only gaining encouragement, his tongue met Legolas' and at the first touch, he couldn't help but moan. It felt so good and overdue. He could kick himself for not doing it sooner.

Legolas leaned forward, making the kiss harder. He waited long enough and wasn't going to any longer. Holding onto the bottom of Aragorn's shirt, he pushed it up and broke away long enough to remove it. He'd seen the man naked before, but not like this how they were. Before, it was an accidental glance. Now, it was went to kiss Aragorn again, but he stopped and fell back onto the bed when Aragorn got to his neck first. Sighing happily, he lifted his hips once more to let Aragorn remove his tights. Aragorn sucked gently and untied the strings that held Legolas' shirt together. Pulling at them simply, he pushed the shirt off Legolas' shoulders and finally had the elf nude.

Not wanting to be overly passive, Legolas grabbed Aragorn's cheeks and kissed him again, rubbing his hips up against Aragorn's clothed ones. When the man finally was bare, Legolas' hands trailed up and down the skin, going this way and that. There was no limit anymore and it greatly pleased him.

Aragorn entered Legolas quick and hard, surprised that the reaction was a moan of pleasure and not a groan of pain. Nails lightly pressed into Aragorn's back and he ran both hands through the elf's long hair.

"You act like you've wanted this," Legolas breathed out, face going to Aragorn's chest and biting at it softly.

Aragorn flashed a quick smile and pushed into Legolas further, having him gasp and spread his legs more. He pulled on the hair gently so that he could stare into the blue eyes that were glazed over. He closed his eyes tight and kissed the parted lips, his hips moving faster.

The noises Legolas made were unexpected, but the ones Aragorn made weren't. Legolas always figured men would be loud, but Aragorn believed that elves would be quiet. Quite the contrary. When Aragorn grabbed hold of Legolas' cock, the near scream he made was stunning. They both sweated and breathed hard by the time they each came, Aragorn lying on top of Legolas as he held him tightly.

Legolas panted loudly, hands rubbing up and down Aragorn's back. The sky was now a dark blue with a slight hint of orange at the very bottom. Whatever tiredness Aragorn had felt before was now of a different kind that electrified him at the same time. Legolas had never done it before, but Aragorn had and it was definitely not like this time.

"You're gorgeous when your guard is down, my king."

Aragorn, who was kissing Legolas' shoulder gently, pulled away and looked at the elf.

"You were beyond handsome while you were sleeping...my love."

Legolas grinned. "Love?"

Aragorn nodded.

"I must say, then, that you yourself are quite gorgeous when you are sleeping and that I bask in the joy of witnessing it quite often, my love."

"By often, you mean every day."

Legolas laughed as Aragorn kissed his cheek.

"You know, unless you want to get some sleep, I think that we could keep each other awake until breakfast. Well, until hot water is made for the shower. Although, if you want to go to sleep, I will be more than happy-"

Aragorn grabbed Legolas' cock again, shutting him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on ff.net
> 
>  
> 
> <https://m.fanfiction.net/s/6035469/1/My-King-My-Love>


	2. Chapter 2

Aragorn pet the horse in front of him, frowning when he heard thunder rumbling in the distance. Looking towards the north and patting the horse in support, he saw darkened clouds cover the sky. The quick color change of how bright it was when he woke up to now made him nervous.

"Take care of him," he whispered, readjusting the saddle on the horse's back and the bag that hung on the side.

He glanced over his shoulder at approaching footsteps, Legolas and four elves coming up behind him. He blinked fast at how good Legolas managed to look, even in layers of travel clothing. Legolas stood beside him, smiling gently.

"You can wait one more day. A storm is forming."

Legolas tilted his head as his four companions took their places atop their own waiting horses. "I've never ridden in rain before?"

"Just a suggestion," Aragorn mumbled, watching the other elves lead their horses away from Legolas and himself.

Legolas put a hand on Aragorn's cheek, causing him to look back at his lover. Their week together had been wonderful but speedy. They spent every day and night together except for a handful of times when Aragorn had to attend to private matters. Legolas understood and would wait. Now they had to go their separate ways.

"I'll be back soon," Legolas reminded Aragorn as well as himself.

Aragorn stared at the face that would soon be gone from him, astonished at how it hadn't aged one bit since the very first time they met years and years ago and all the stress he'd been put through. That face would return to him, but the idea give him no relief. He had missed it so much and a week wasn't even a fraction of time of what he needed with the elf.

Legolas slid his hand from Aragorn's cheek to the back of his neck, pulling him forward and kissing him gently. Aragorn put his hands on Legolas' hips and squeezed them, running his tongue over Legolas'. He wanted this kiss to fill Legolas' mind, as well as his own, and stay there. But when Aragorn stepped closer, Legolas cut the kiss short as thunder rolled again, this time closer.

"I need to go," he mumbled, keeping his eyes on Aragorn's.

Aragorn released him and watched as he got on the horse, putting a hand on his knee and saying, "Be careful."

Legolas rubbed Aragorn's hand and smiled sadly, his face somber. Beckoning the other four, the five elves trotted off. Aragorn looked over the edge that gave him perfect view of his city and waited until the small group exited Mina's Tirith and to Pelennor Fields, their pace quickening. His heart sank when he saw them get smaller and smaller, further away from him. A sprinkle of rain began and he shut his eyes, telling himself there was nothing to worry about. He knew there was no reason to, but it was unavoidable. He was in love and that's what happens.

Aragorn turned and walked towards the King's Hall.

"Get Faramir," he commanded from one of the two guards that stood at the entrance doorway, "and make sure we sent for Gimli."

"The rider left at sunrise, sir," the remaining guard reported just as the other took off.

Rain began to fall mercilessly and hard just as he stepped inside. Not only was Legolas out in the rain, but also the rider that was going to get Gimli. He was not going to have a restful night with those two things on his mind.

He went up to his throne and sat down, slouching forward and folding his hands in front of his face. Legolas was filling his head as well as flashes of what the upcoming battle could be like. Legolas, Legolas, Legolas, Mordor, Legolas, Legolas, Mordor, Legolas, Legolas, Legolas, Mordor…

In contrast, he couldn't understand how such a fair elf and his kind could ever get so caught up in the darkness that was Mordor and how that darkness couldn't soak up the light that they gave off.

Thunder cracked loud overhead and he sighed quietly.

"You wanted to see me, my king."

Aragorn's eyes moved from his hands and to a soaking wet Faramir, who was now in front of him. The man wasn't as thin as when the Great War ended. He was much more muscular and large, since he was in charge of training the army. Having three children with Eowyn may have also had something to do with it.

"Gimli's rider went out this morning, I hear?"

In addition to the training leader, Aragorn appointed him as the head captain that would oversee to the invasion of Mordor.

"Yes, sir, and if you don't mind me saying," Faramir added with a crooked smile, "Eomer is not pleased you didn't request him, too."

Aragorn rubbed his hands over his face. He tries to do the right thing, the polite thing, and it backfires.

Faramir continued, "I explained to him full force wouldn't be necessary, but…"

"I don't want him offended," Aragorn concluded, rubbing his chin in thought. "Send out an invite with my apologies. I thought I would give him and his people a break that they very much deserve."

Faramir bowed his head. "I understand, sir."

"Now, the reason I wanted to see you."

Faramir lifted his head up at Aragorn, who suddenly looked troubled.

"I got word that Mordor is rapidly progressing," Aragorn slowly said, taking a deep breath before continuing, "double what we expected."

Faramir creased his eyebrows in disbelief. "Sir…"

Aragorn slowly nodded once. "I want this information to be known only to those that need to act on it. This includes you. We need more men, longer training until we attack, and tougher endurance. Do you understand?"

Faramir bowed his head again. "Yes, sir."

"Use your best judgment on able men. We don't need to double our size. Just more and tougher, keep that in mind."

The rain began to hit harder as Faramir was dismissed, sending him into the bad weather once more. Aragorn tapped his fingers against his knee and stared at the marble floor. He was going to put an end to this once and for all, no matter how long it took. What to do with Mordor once all evil was eliminated, though, was a whole new project he didn't want to think about until it was done.

When Gimli arrived three weeks later with about 50 dwarves, Aragorn was beyond shocked. He expected maybe 10, 15, but was happy nonetheless.

"They all want to prove that they can do what I did," Gimli shouted, "and I have a whole 'nother bunch on the way, but they never will! Never will they do what I did!"

A chorus of "hey!" and "yes, we will!" came as Aragorn's representatives led them to the guest dining hall for dinner. Aragorn insisted Gimli go with them and they would talk later. He needed time to rush around for accommodations not only for them and a whole different group of dwarves, but Rohan and Mirkwood as well.

Rohan's army came two days later, the second dwarf group following right behind, so now all they were waiting on was the elves. Gimli exclaimed that the prissy creatures probably resisted Legolas because the elf wasn't prissy like he once was and now was normal, like him, thanks to him. Aragorn silently agreed to most of that statement.

A week and a half later, the elves did finally show up with a small number of about 25.

Legolas smiled wide when he saw Aragorn, Gimli, and Eomer side-by-side to greet him. He jumped off his horse and rushed to them, hugging Aragorn first then the other two.

"Slow elf, is age slowing you down?" Gimli laughed, patting Legolas' elbow.

"Might be, just like your weight."

Everyone laughed except the elves behind Legolas, who rose their noses at the sight of the dwarf. Legolas caught notice of their expressions and stood a little taller. Gimli looked them over and shook his head.

"We'll win them over with our charm! Hear me?" he shouted at them. "Our charm!"

"What charm?" Eomer innocently asked.

At the welcome dinner that also served as the official first gathering of the complete army, Aragorn gave a small speech about their common goal and how teamwork of all races was what defeated Sauron. He looked particularly at the elves and dwarves.

"It was difficult," Legolas said about forming his army, head hung low, "and I can understand why. I'm sorry for the low turnout, but I did the best I could."

Aragorn grabbed Legolas' hand under the table. They were seated on a marble platform, looking over the whole dining hall along with Gimli, Eomer, Faramir, and a few Gondorian military men. Dinner was about halfway through, the main course just being sent out as the starters were finished, and everyone at the head table had enough of small talk, so Legolas and Aragorn finally engaged in their own conversation.

"Anything would have been fine as long as you came back to me."

"Of course, my king," Legolas responded with the smallest smirk.

Aragorn groaned as Legolas moved his chair closer to the man. Gimli, who was sitting next to the elf, chuckled knowingly while drinking his third pint. Legolas paid no attention to his food and instead watched as Aragorn attempted to cut his meal with one hand so he wouldn't have to let go of Legolas'.

After eating was complete, the men and dwarves engaged in drinking and singing as the elves watched in confusion. A few of the dwarves challenged the elves to a drinking contest, in which they declined, which turned into mocking and laughter. After looking to Legolas, who remained at the table with Aragorn, in disgust, which earned them a raised eyebrow and nod of encouragement, the elves finally complied.

"You'll be the last race to be drunks yet," Aragorn said, running his finger around the rim of his golden goblet that was half empty.

"We were unfairly outnumbered," Legolas weakly defended, moving their linked hands to rest on his knee.

Aragorn grinned and looked out over the crowd, pleased with the positive interaction everyone was having with one another. Legolas studied his face and bit his lip.

"You can go socialize and drink, if you want," Legolas offered.

Aragorn looked at Legolas and leaned towards him. He laced their fingers together and squeezed his hand.

He whispered in the elf's pointy ear, which instantly turned red, "Will you dance with me?"

"I'd be honored."

However, not much dancing was done. They kept getting interrupted by men, drunk and sober, that wanted to talk. Aragorn would oblige and Legolas would stand still next to him, appearing to pay attention but not listening. After two hours and a line forming to talk to the king, a guard came over. Legolas grew happy, figuring the guard would tell the people that they could talk to Aragorn another time, but that wasn't it.

"I have to go," Aragorn told him, finally turning his back to the line.

Legolas blinked. "What?"

"I have a meeting," Aragorn elaborated, running a hand through Legolas' hair, "early tomorrow with the blacksmith. I apologize for the lack of dancing."

Legolas tried to smile courteously. "It's not a problem. Let's go to bed so you can make it up to me afterwards, hmm?"

Aragorn tucked some blonde hair behind Legolas' ear, intentionally having his thumb go across the point. "You can stay here."

"But-"

"Represent for us. Have fun."

Legolas was beyond baffled now. Why would he stay there? How could he have fun if Aragorn wasn't there? All he wanted was time with him, whether he was sleeping or awake. He'd missed the man so much. What he didn't know, though, was that Aragorn didn't want to cut his night short on his account.

"I want to be with you," Legolas quietly begged, not understanding why this was a debate.

"Catch up with Gimli. Bond with your elves." He stroked the side of Legolas' head. "Please? You just arrived. We have plenty of time."

Legolas wasn't sure why Aragorn was being so persistent, but he finally nodded.

"Alright," Aragorn whispered, "thank you."

The couple stood there, looking at each other with no sign of moving, until Aragorn kissed Legolas hard. Legolas whimpered in shock and kissed back, parting his lips for Aragorn's tongue and pressing his chest against his. Both of their eyes shutting, Aragorn pushed on the back of Legolas' head so they could kiss harder. Legolas put his hands on Aragorn's cheeks so he could move his tongue deeper in the man's mouth, sliding them to his shoulders when he succeeded. They hadn't had any alone time since Legolas arrived, which meant their last alone time was weeks before when Legolas visited and Aragorn wouldn't wait any longer for a small taste.

After a minute, they slowed to a stop, opening their eyes. They breathed against each others mouths for a moment when Aragorn kissed Legolas again.

"Have a good night, my love," Aragorn said before walking away, leaving Legolas stunned and flustered.

Around them, only a few people watched their exchange. Everyone else either was too busy mingling, too drunk, or watched for a few seconds before turning to something else.

"Elfking!" Legolas looked down at Gimli. "We need a rematch of beer chugging!"

Legolas saw some of his elves drunk and others in the deep process. Smiling, he followed Gimli to a table full of mugs and sat himself down.

Just as the sun was about to break through, the party calmed down, but wasn't finished. Legolas and Gimli stayed by each other all night, catching up like Aragorn recommended and having a slower rematch so they could keep talking. Though, after many hours, the alcohol won and their talking went to nonsense. Wanting to share their liveliness, the two made their way to Aragorn's chambers.

"He sleeps," Legolas slurred in a lower than normal tone as Gimli opened the king's bedroom door, the guard that stood next to it watching them with amusement.

"'e needs not t' be!" Gimli responded loudly, marching in and towards the bed where Aragorn was sleeping soundly. Legolas followed hesitantly.

Gimli climbed on the bed with some trouble as Legolas leaned against a wall, head spinning still too fast for comfort. Gimli tapped on Aragorn's cheek, grumbling loudly. The man stirred and whined.

"Up, Aragorn!" Gimli yelled in his powerful, roaring voice.

"Gimli?"

"You need a drink, don' 'e, elf?"

Legolas made a noise and closed his eyes, hiccupping. Suddenly, he fell to the ground. Aragorn shot up from the bed and ran over to him, eyes wide.

"Ha! 'e loses t' the grea' dwarf o' the world!"

"Gimli, out," Aragorn demanded.

Gimli mumbled about bossy men always getting their way and being spoiled as he walked out, slamming the door behind him and causing Legolas to jump. Aragorn picked him up and brought him over to the bed, lying him down. He wasn't mad about being woken up, but was more surprised because he never expected Legolas to be in this condition: drunk.

"Did you have fun, elf?" Aragorn asked as he started to undress Legolas.

Legolas smacked his lips together and rose his arms above his head. Aragorn listened as he went on to sing a song that the men were reciting earlier. He instantly recognized it and smiled to himself when Legolas would hum parts he didn't remember the words to. After Legolas was naked except for his briefs, Aragorn took a good look at him. It was nothing he hadn't seen, but he pictured it full of wounds and blood, which was a sight he hadn't seen on the elf. The thought made him shiver because he never wanted to see Legolas like that and he may have to.

Aragorn rubbed Legolas' forehead, looking at him worriedly. "Oh, my love, you are not going to feel well later."

As if on cue, Legolas' breathing quickened and became louder. He groaned loudly and grabbed the blankets under him tightly. Aragorn knew that alcohol in elves came and went fast, so it was no surprise to him when Legolas' drunkenness turned into agony at the blink of an eye.

Aragorn kissed Legolas on the forehead and said he'd have water sent up for him, having to leave to get ready for his appointment. Legolas stilled and got quiet as Aragorn stood and left the room. Once he was alone, he rolled around and cursed Gimli.

That afternoon when Aragorn came back, Legolas was completely under the blankets except for some parts of hair, tossing, turning, and whining. He saw an empty glass pitcher and mug on the bedside table, delighted that Legolas finished all the liquid.

"Legolas?"

"Foul, foul creatures you all are. To make such a substance that is so negative and harmful and foul! How dare you consume such evil on a regular basis to such an extent! Curse you all!"

Aragorn sat on the edge of his bed, putting his hand on top of the covered body and resting it on his shoulder. "Moving around won't help."

"Silence."

Aragorn rolled his eyes, kicking off his boots and sliding under the blankets next to Legolas. He pulled the elf into his arms and rubbed his back soothingly. The weather was hot to begin with, so under the blankets together was worse. As much as it made Legolas hotter, he didn't care because Aragorn was alone with him at last.

"Did you have fun?" Aragorn tried again.

"No."

"No?"

"I feel dreary."

"I meant your night."

"No." Then he whispered, "You left."

"Love, I had-"

"And you wouldn't let me come with you." Legolas looked up at Aragorn with a defeated expression. "Why? All I want is you."

"I didn't want to ruin your night," Aragorn explained, the guilt pounding in his chest as his hand kept rubbing across Legolas' back.

"Regardless," Legolas mumbled, playing with the front of Aragorn's shirt. "Now I'm unable to do anything and can't spend quality time with you."

Aragorn kissed Legolas. "What do you think we're doing now?"

"I said  _quality_ time, Aragorn."

A week later was the time to charge into Mordor. The night before was an early, quiet dinner followed by bedtime for everyone but the leaders and captains. They went over last minute plans and finalized any decisions that were left empty. They shared a glass of wine, a ritual to help calm nerves and bring peaceful sleep, minus Legolas, who gave his to a more than delighted Gimli. Then they went their separate ways.

"Love."

Legolas turned and stopped in the royal guests' hallway, everyone else going into their respected rooms. Aragorn stood a few feet behind him, holding a hand out. Legolas approached him and took it. Whenever Legolas visited, Aragorn usually slept with him in the guest room to avoid accusation he treated Legolas special as not just a person, but a leader. It gave a very bad impression to the other leaders, even though they knew of the relationship, as well as guards, who would watch them and think he couldn't hold authority because he was in love. But tonight, he pushed that all aside.

Aragorn led the way to his bedroom, which was decorated with candles and roses all around. The marble floor, ceiling, and walls reflected the glow and gave an added, different light to the room. Legolas gasped quietly and grinned, squeezing Aragorn's hand.

"I believe I owe you a dance," Aragorn said, shutting the door behind him.

Eager, Legolas pulled Aragorn to the center of the room and they wrapped their arms around one another. Aragorn softly sang a song about surviving obstacles and the love that was rewarded at the end, representing the fight that was to come and how they could finally be at peace with each other that included visits that weren't about conflict. Legolas loved when Aragorn sang and kept his eyes on him the whole time, touching their noses together occasionally as their bodies moved slowly back and forth. When the song was finished, they kept dancing as if it wasn't and in their heads, it replayed.

"I didn't mean for you to take offense," Aragorn apologized after many minutes, "when I told you to stay the first night."

"Shh, I know."

The candles flickered around them and across their faces as complete silence engulfed them. Tomorrow would be loud, nonstop chaos, but now, it wasn't. It was them alone, alive and safe.

"I hope nothing happens to you," Legolas quietly spoke, their dancing coming to a stop. "You're now the official king and a larger target."

"It won't," Aragorn assured Legolas, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. "And you either."

Legolas shrugged.

"What would I do if I lost you? Hm? So I won't. I won't allow it."

Legolas laughed because it wasn't in Aragorn's power to decide Mordor's actions and they both knew that. The thought of Aragorn lecturing orcs to leave the love of his life alone was a humorous one.

Aragorn smiled, happy he got Legolas to be not as tense. He wrapped an arm around Legolas' neck and pulled him closer, kissing him gently. Legolas ran his hands down Aragorn's sides as their lips moved slowly against each other, eyes falling closed. He slanted his head a little and slid his tongue into Aragorn's mouth. Any thoughts about losing each other or something happening to them dissipated.

Aragorn unbuttoned Legolas' tunic as their tongues wrestled easily, pushing the shirt off. He ran his hands up and down the pale, toned stomach, breaking the kiss to suck on Legolas' neck and feel some of the long hair against his face.

Legolas moaned deep in his throat and struggled to untie Aragorn's shirt with anxious fingers, but finally did. Taking the shirt off, he opened his legs wider when he felt a hand inside the top of his tights. His body grew extremely warm and his heart pounded faster.

"You're so beautiful," Legolas breathed out, gripping the top of Aragorn's pants as the man began to stroke him slowly, "and mine."

Aragorn kissed Legolas again and pushed his tights as well as his briefs down his legs, kneeling to get them off all the way. Legolas looking down at him, he kissed one of the elf's hips and ran his hands over his thighs.

Legolas shivered and pushed a hand through Aragorn's hair. He inhaled deeply and threw his head back when Aragorn took him in his mouth. He grasped Aragorn's hair tighter as his knees began to get weak, arching his back in hopes of staying upright. Aragorn's tongue slid along the top of his cock, over the tip, and then across the bottom, bobbing his head gently. Legolas panted loudly and looked back to Aragorn, who was already looking up at him. He moaned at the sight.

It was incredible how his lover, the most powerful man in Middle Earth, was on his knees before him. The thought seldom crossed his mind of how much power Aragorn truly did have and how he was such an icon for everyone, but then when he was with him, he had no guard or troubles.

"Love?"

Aragorn pulled away, nose, lips, and chin pink as he gazed at Legolas.

"Bed?"

Not needing any convincing, Aragorn rose to his feet and followed Legolas onto the bed. Legolas lied Aragorn on his back, pulling his pants and briefs off. Joy came when they were both naked, Legolas lying on top of Aragorn and kissing him lightly. Aragorn's skin against his was always enough to make him avid. It was incredible to know that they were feeling the exact same thing and that knowledge made the heat in his body rise.

Aragorn wrapped his legs around Legolas and brought their hips together. He moaned loudly when Legolas unexpectedly slid two fingers inside of him.

"I know you like that," Legolas whispered, biting the side of Aragorn's neck just enough for the smallest of bruises and curling his fingers.

Aragorn nodded hurriedly, hands flat on Legolas' back. Legolas removed his fingers and pushed inside Aragorn in two fast movements, causing the man to dig his nails into the firm skin. He cried out when Legolas pushed deeper, circling his hips hard against Aragorn's cock. Legolas smiled to himself, hair falling from behind him and onto Aragorn's shoulders, and kissed his jaw. He thrust his hips in and out slowly, wanting the feeling of being inside Aragorn to last for as long as it could. Who knew when the next time they could be intimate would be.

Aragorn stayed relaxed under Legolas, spreading his knees even more so he could feel the intrusion further. He didn't bottom very often but enough, so he was in no rush to hurry things along. He kissed Legolas every so often, passionately and long, because the thought of being able to do so and the only one able to do so made him proud. When they would part, lips smacking quietly, their eyes would lock with such a level of intensity that would scare them both initially, but serve as a reminder of how they mutually felt.

Sweat formed all over them and their breathing picked up along with Legolas' speed. Legolas whimpered over and over and started to stroke Aragorn, letting him know that he was close. Despite trying to drag it out, the need just escaladed and both had to hit the point. Aragorn came as Legolas drove inside of him harder and harder, the elf's hand on his cock mimicking what Legolas was feeling. Legolas' hips jerked, rhythm getting lost, and he came right after. Lying next to Aragorn, he rested his chin on his shoulder and pressed his nose against the rough cheek.

Aragorn exhaled happily, holding Legolas close and kissing him softly. His eyes began to droop and he tried to disguise his exhaustion as long blinks.

"Rest," Legolas gently insisted, intertwining their legs that appeared shiny with sweat and candlelight, "and I'll be here to wake you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on ff.net
> 
>  
> 
> <https://m.fanfiction.net/s/6035469/2/>


	3. Chapter 3

They both knew it was going to happen, but they ignored it so it could never ruin the time that they did have together. What was once a taboo was now unavoidable.

Legolas kneeled beside Aragorn's low bed, holding onto one of his hands with both of his own. The once dark hair was now gray. The once tan, hard face was now wrinkled and pastel. The strong body was now weak and thin. Aragorn's previous self and current self flipped back and forth in Legolas' mind.

Aragorn slowly opened his eyes, looking at Legolas, who never left his side. Never.

"Faramir stopped by," Legolas reported after a few moments of silence, "but I didn't want to wake you."

"Of course you didn't," Aragorn laughed quietly. "Oh, how I love waking up to you and your lovely face."

"It's why I'm here," Legolas whispered, noticing how much frailer the king's voice was compared to how powerful it once was.

Aragorn closed his eyes again and took a deep, shaky breath. He felt death nearing, he had for weeks. It was only time that could tell him when, but he knew it'd be soon. He always figured that the body and brain communication on when to shut down could be caught sometimes by consciousness. He was right.

"What will I do without you?" Legolas asked himself, sniffing as tears formed in his eyes.

He asked that question every time Aragorn shut his eyes because he wondered when those eyes wouldn't open again.

Aragorn rubbed Legolas' fingers, saying, "Whatever it is you want to do with no guilt. That's what."

"Yeah right," Legolas said with a laugh, looking down at his hands that held the bony fingers and bumpy knuckles.

"You have my heart and my blessing."

Legolas finally choked out a sob, pressing his face to the bed. This is what he'd been dreading ever since he fell in love with Aragorn. Now that it was right in front of him, he couldn't take it. How could humans do this multiple times in their life? How could they go through this heart wrenching pain?

"Oh, Legolas, you'll be fine. You're my life and as long as you're alive, so will I."

"But you're my life," Legolas countered, lifting his head up with tears trailing down his cheeks, "so if you die, so will I."

Aragorn smiled to himself and looked into Legolas' distraught eyes. "Remember when we first met?"

Legolas gave another laugh and wiped his cheek against his shoulder. "You were so young and…full of filth."

Aragorn smiled wider. He had just returned from a ranger assignment, in his mid-forties, and hadn't cleaned himself or his clothes in half a year. He walked into Elrond's library, not expecting to see Mirkwood's royalty sitting with his father, all proper and clean. Legolas was very obviously appalled, but King Thranduil, mildly tipsy, was humored. Elrond, not affected either way, greeted his son and promptly sent him to shower, promising they could catch up afterwards. He felt ashamed about himself due to Legolas' response, but later that day at dinner, when he began to tell stories of his travel, Legolas appeared genuinely interested. They bonded from then on.

"Now here I am, having given my heart away to that man," Legolas sadly continued, his throat tensing up as he felt another sob coming.

Aragorn summoned Legolas to move closer to his face. When the elf was close enough for Aragorn's free fingers to stop motioning, they played with the blonde hair with concentrated fascination. The elf's hair always gave him comfort from everything. It was soft and free, just like it's owner, and being able to physically touch that softness and freedom brought him bliss.

"Remember our first kiss?"

Legolas rolled his eyes as his tears began to dry. "What's with all this remembering?"

"I was messy and awkward and bad…it was just perfect."

He was exactly right. Their first kiss had been right after the Fellowship broke up and when they began their hunt for Merry and Pippin. Gimli had fallen asleep as Legolas started a fire and before supper had been made. The two decided not to wake him, since depriving him of sleep was just as bad as depriving him of food or ale. They toasted lembas bread over the fire and cooked leftover meat from two days previous for sandwiches. They made three extra in case Gimli woke up in the middle of the night. After they ate in silence, Aragorn eyed Legolas until the elf turned to him curiously. Aragorn kissed Legolas quickly, too quickly to get him on the lips fully. Legolas only smiled, letting a blushing Aragorn try again. And again. And again. Legolas spoke his name in attempt to calm any nerves and when Aragorn kissed Legolas for the last time that night, it was hard and three-quarters on his lips.

Legolas rose an eyebrow, then let it fall as Aragorn lifted his head to kiss him softly. It didn't last long, since Aragorn couldn't keep his head up, making him frown as he rested it back on the pillow. Legolas' gut twisted and he moved his face over Aragorn's, kissing him again.

"You kiss like you always have. Except for the first one," Legolas said against Aragorn's lips, looking him directly in the eyes. "And I'll love you like I always have. From day one. Forever."

Aragorn shut his eyes with a small smile, hand falling from Legolas' hair and onto the bed. Slowly, his smile fell. Legolas held his breath, holding Aragorn's hand tighter, and didn't feel nor hear air coming from his nose or mouth. Sitting upright slowly, he looked at Aragorn's chest for movement. There was none.

"Love?"

When no reply or motion came, Legolas put a hand on Aragorn's faintly warm cheek. Tears cascaded down his face as he kept his wide eyes on Aragorn. Stroking his cheek a few times and kissing him one final time, Legolas stood up.

Walking out of the room in a trance, he went down the hall without looking at anyone. He made his way to one of the smaller, informal guest rooms and locked the door behind him. He went over to the small window across the room and shut the curtains so he was in complete darkness. Sitting on the floor and then lying down, he closed his eyes as he felt his heart shatter. He had experienced loneliness before, but never like this. He felt abandoned, hopeless, and dark with any light that could've been at the end of the tunnel being exterminated.

A guard outside the room was about to check in on him, but Faramir, the newly appointed king from Aragorn's death, stopped him.

"Leave him," Faramir softly commanded. "But know that when I do send you in there, he won't be breathing."

The guard's eyes widened at the new king, then at the closed door.

Legolas never thought about dying, not even for one second, but it wasn't what he expected if he were ever to think about it. He grew cold and immobile. His brain felt like the tremor right before a volcano erupts. His body, putting to life those shakes, caused him to convulse violently and hit his head against the hard floor many times. His mind was going through each and every single memory he had of Aragorn, almost as if it was taunting him. His brain pounded in frustration, realizing that he'd never have another memory with him.

"Aragorn!" he screamed in anger, the guard outside the door looking nervously at Faramir, who had his head down and hands folded.

Legolas growled and his eyes shot open, pupils enlarged and pitch black, his hands forming fists at his sides. His breathing picked up, turning to grunts that got louder and louder. His whole life was being presented in front of him as if he had watched himself grow up his entire life and wasn't actually living it.

From when he was a child and pretended he was king, telling trees and birds to follow his orders. When he was a little older and began archery, compulsively practicing day into night, day into night. When he was a young adult and could finally attend dinner banquets as well as travel with his father. When he got yelled at for even mentioning being king and being told that it would never happen because he, his father, would never die, ever. When he first met Aragorn at Rivendell and thought there was no hope for the boy. When he competed in an archery competition and came in first place. When he had his first kiss ever with Palida just before she sailed to the undying lands. When the ring came up again and took over his life, which was when Aragorn was in it that much more.

His chest tensed as time with Aragorn trickled so much faster than the rest of his life. He hadn't had much time with Aragorn. He wanted more. He wanted forever.

Suddenly, everything stopped.

The darkness switched to white as quick as pushing open a curtain. He felt blinded until the light softened and took shape. Trees and a field he didn't recognize added green to the white little by little, like a painting, until all the white was gone with the addition of the blue sky and the sound of horses in the distance. It was perfect, all different types of trees, grass both tall and short, the sun perfectly tucked away behind the forest that surrounded him. But it wasn't perfect.

Until he saw him.

"Aragorn?"

Aragorn walked to Legolas from distant trees, crossing the field. He looked half the age of when he passed, a little younger than the start of the fellowship but older than the first time they met. Legolas, although he didn't know it, appeared much younger than Aragorn did, all rough edges completely gone and the softness of a growing young man. It was a Legolas that Aragorn had never seen and he admired it as he slowly approached.

Legolas hugged Aragorn, the man hugging back and touching the hair that was not as light and shorter than he was used to.

"I waited for you," Aragorn said, kissing Legolas, "and now we have a real forever."

Feeling like it'd been decades and decades, which it may had, Legolas didn't let Aragorn go as they lied on the grass together, grips tight and bodies inseparable. They didn't speak, their thoughts too overwhelmed with the idea of eternity and never being apart.

"How long have you waited?" Legolas asked hours later as the sun disappeared and stars took it's place.

"A year. A slow, painful year of watching over you and what was happening." Aragorn's eyes glazed over and his stomach turned. "You went through so much torture to get here while I went through nothing. And knowing that I was the reason for it…made me both happy and sad."

Legolas slowly licked his lips, grabbing the front of Aragorn's shirt tightly when his insides felt suddenly empty. "Are you upset with me?"

Aragorn looked at Legolas in shock, shaking his head and saying, "Never. You had a choice." Legolas didn't seem convinced. "You're my life. My love. With you here, everything is right."

"And…what if I wasn't here?" Legolas slowly asked. "What if I had chosen not to?"

Aragorn chuckled and rubbed his thumb across Legolas' unflawed, untouched face. The face that was before the evil and their love.

"You would have. I may have tried to let you know that living onward without me was possible, but you had your mind made up. Besides, I have your heart and it's no good without mine, so it was your fate to be here."

Any doubt Legolas had was gone and was replaced with excitement. He had done it. He had joined Aragorn so they could continue their lives together just as they had in Middle Earth, but now, it was neverending. No more death and no more evil. Just the love they had for each other.

"Oh, my love," Aragorn mumbled against Legolas' hair as the elf snuggled closer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on ff.net
> 
>  
> 
> <https://m.fanfiction.net/s/6035469/3/>


End file.
